Projection objectives are widely used in microlithography to transfer a pattern from a reticle to a substrate by forming an image of the reticle on a layer of a photosensitive material disposed on the substrate. In general, projection objectives fall into three different classes: dioptric objectives; catoptric objectives; and catadioptric objectives. Dioptric objectives use refractive elements (e.g., lens elements) to image light from an object plane to an image plane. Catoptric objectives use reflective elements (e.g., mirror elements) to image light from an object plane to an image plane. Catadioptric objectives use both refractive and reflective elements to image light from an object plane to an image plane.